nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/config1.h
Below is the full text to config1.h from the source code of SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2. To link to a particular line, write [[SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/config1.h#line123]], for example. The latest source code for vanilla NetHack is at Source code. 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)config1.h 3.4 1999/12/05 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef CONFIG1_H 6. #define CONFIG1_H 7. 8. /* 9. * MS DOS - compilers 10. * 11. * Microsoft C auto-defines MSDOS, 12. * Borland C auto-defines __MSDOS__, 13. * DJGPP auto-defines MSDOS. 14. */ 15. 16. /* #define MSDOS */ /* use if not defined by compiler or cases below */ 17. 18. #ifdef __MSDOS__ /* for Borland C */ 19. # ifndef MSDOS 20. # define MSDOS 21. # endif 22. #endif 23. 24. #ifdef __TURBOC__ 25. # define __MSC /* increase Borland C compatibility in libraries */ 26. #endif 27. 28. #ifdef MSDOS 29. # undef UNIX 30. #endif 31. 32. /* 33. * Mac Stuff. 34. */ 35. #if defined(__SC__) || defined(__MRC__) /* MPW compilers, but not Metrowerks */ 36. # define MAC 37. # define MAC_MPW 38. #endif 39. 40. #ifdef THINK_C /* Think C auto-defined symbol */ 41. # define MAC 42. # define NEED_VARARGS 43. #endif 44. 45. #ifdef __MWERKS__ /* defined by Metrowerks' Codewarrior compiler */ 46. # ifndef __BEOS__ /* BeOS */ 47. # define MAC 48. # endif 49. # define NEED_VARARGS 50. # define USE_STDARG 51. #endif 52. 53. #if defined(MAC) || defined(__BEOS__) 54. # define DLB 55. # undef UNIX 56. #endif 57. 58. #ifdef __BEOS__ 59. # define NEED_VARARGS 60. #endif 61. 62. #ifdef __APPLE__ /* defined by GCC on Mac OS X */ 63. # define OSX 64. #endif 65. 66. /* 67. * Amiga setup. 68. */ 69. #ifdef AZTEC_C /* Manx auto-defines this */ 70. # ifdef MCH_AMIGA /* Manx auto-defines this for AMIGA */ 71. # ifndef AMIGA 72. #define AMIGA /* define for Commodore-Amiga */ 73. # endif /* (SAS/C auto-defines AMIGA) */ 74. #define AZTEC_50 /* define for version 5.0 of manx */ 75. # endif 76. #endif 77. #ifdef __SASC_60 78. # define NEARDATA __near /* put some data close */ 79. #else 80. # ifdef _DCC 81. # define NEARDATA __near /* put some data close */ 82. # else 83. # define NEARDATA 84. # endif 85. #endif 86. #ifdef AMIGA 87. # define NEED_VARARGS 88. # undef UNIX 89. # define DLB 90. # define HACKDIR "NetHack:" 91. # define NO_MACRO_CPATH 92. #endif 93. 94. /* 95. * Atari auto-detection 96. */ 97. 98. #ifdef atarist 99. # undef UNIX 100. # ifndef TOS 101. # define TOS 102. # endif 103. #else 104. # ifdef __MINT__ 105. # undef UNIX 106. # ifndef TOS 107. # define TOS 108. # endif 109. # endif 110. #endif 111. 112. /* 113. * Windows NT Autodetection 114. * 115. */ 116. #ifdef _WIN32_WCE 117. #define WIN_CE 118. # ifndef WIN32 119. # define WIN32 120. # endif 121. #endif 122. 123. #if defined(__CYGWIN__) && !defined(UNIX) 124. # define WIN32 125. #endif 126. #ifdef WIN32 127. # undef UNIX 128. # undef MSDOS 129. # define NHSTDC 130. # define USE_STDARG 131. # define NEED_VARARGS 132. 133. #ifndef WIN_CE 134. # define STRNCMPI 135. # define STRCMPI 136. #endif 137. 138. #endif 139. 140. 141. #if defined(__linux__) && defined(__GNUC__) && !defined(_GNU_SOURCE) 142. /* ensure _GNU_SOURCE is defined before including any system headers */ 143. # define _GNU_SOURCE 144. #endif 145. 146. #ifdef VMS /* really old compilers need special handling, detected here */ 147. # undef UNIX 148. # ifdef __DECC 149. # ifndef __DECC_VER /* buggy early versions want widened prototypes */ 150. # define NOTSTDC /* except when typedefs are involved */ 151. # define USE_VARARGS 152. # else 153. # define NHSTDC 154. # define USE_STDARG 155. # define POSIX_TYPES 156. # define _DECC_V4_SOURCE /* avoid some incompatible V5.x changes */ 157. # endif 158. # undef __HIDE_FORBIDDEN_NAMES /* need non-ANSI library support functions */ 159. # else 160. # ifdef VAXC /* must use CC/DEFINE=ANCIENT_VAXC for vaxc v2.2 or older */ 161. # ifdef ANCIENT_VAXC /* vaxc v2.2 and earlier of warnings to come */ 162. # define KR1ED /* simulate defined() */ 163. # define USE_VARARGS 164. # else /* vaxc v2.3,2.4,or 3.x, or decc in vaxc mode */ 165. # if defined(USE_PROTOTYPES) /* this breaks 2.2 (*forces* use of ANCIENT)*/ 166. # define __STDC__ 0 /* vaxc is not yet ANSI compliant, but close enough */ 167. # define signed /* well, almost close enough */ 168. #include 169. # define UNWIDENED_PROTOTYPES 170. # endif 171. # define USE_STDARG 172. # endif 173. # endif /*VAXC*/ 174. # endif /*__DECC*/ 175. # ifdef VERYOLD_VMS /* v4.5 or earlier; no longer available for testing */ 176. # define USE_OLDARGS /* is there, vprintf & vsprintf aren't */ 177. # ifdef USE_VARARGS 178. # undef USE_VARARGS 179. # endif 180. # ifdef USE_STDARG 181. # undef USE_STDARG 182. # endif 183. # endif 184. #endif /*VMS*/ 185. 186. #ifdef vax 187. /* just in case someone thinks a DECstation is a vax. It's not, it's a mips */ 188. # ifdef ULTRIX_PROTO 189. # undef ULTRIX_PROTO 190. # endif 191. # ifdef ULTRIX_CC20 192. # undef ULTRIX_CC20 193. # endif 194. #endif 195. 196. #ifdef KR1ED /* For compilers which cannot handle defined() */ 197. #define defined(x) (-x-1 != -1) 198. /* Because: 199. * #define FOO => FOO={} => defined( ) => (-1 != - - 1) => 1 200. * #define FOO 1 or on command-line -DFOO 201. * => defined(1) => (-1 != - 1 - 1) => 1 202. * if FOO isn't defined, FOO=0. But some compilers default to 0 instead of 1 203. * for -DFOO, oh well. 204. * => defined(0) => (-1 != - 0 - 1) => 0 205. * 206. * But: 207. * defined("") => (-1 != - "" - 1) 208. * is an unavoidable catastrophe. 209. */ 210. #endif 211. 212. #if defined(__OS2__) || defined(__EMX__) 213. # ifndef OS2 214. # define OS2 215. # endif 216. # undef UNIX 217. #endif 218. 219. #endif /* CONFIG1_H */ config1.h